


your love is king

by artistjuyeon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best friends group, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jaehyun is scared too, Juyeon is scared, M/M, Moonbae is amazing, Theres a lot of fluffy here, Time Skips, they're the cutest :( protect them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistjuyeon/pseuds/artistjuyeon
Summary: Jaehyun and Juyeon meet again after years that life has separated them.orAll the times that life presented them two with chances, an essay.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	your love is king

_‘’You can run away from a stranger, but not from yourself._ _We sometimes need to create unreal monsters and bogies to stand in for all the things we fear in our real lives._ _Anyway, we all have schizophrenic traits, and when we grow up the concepts end up becoming easier and we leave the images to the poets.’’_ _—_ The Shining.

  
  
  


Jaehyun and Juyeon met at the age of five, at primary school. Juyeon was a crying baby who always burst into tears when his mother left him there. It was the same routine every day. His mother put him in the car, explained that she needed to work, and left him at the school hand in hand with the teacher. She said goodbye to him with a kiss on the forehead and the second turned her back, Juyeon burst into tears. 

It was at least cute, a common reaction in countless other children, and the teachers already knew what to do with the sentimental tiny boy.

And that's how he and Jaehyun became friends. 

Jaehyun, unlike Juyeon, was very excited when he arrived at school. There he could show other kids his superhero toys, play wrestling, imitate ferocious animals and do everything that a six year old boy likes to do. He, with his messy curls and cheeks flushed like an apple, saw Juyeon crying in the schoolyard, which resulted at the beginning of their friendship.

‘’Hey, why are you crying?’’ Jaehyun approached little Juyeon, whose face was streaked with tears and his little hands covered, sitting like a helpless and scared kitten. The older realized that something was wrong with that little boy, and with all his curiosity and being a prick as he was, he went to help.

Juyeon didn't answer. Instead, he threatened to get up and leave, which was quickly stopped by Jaehyun. ‘’Do you wanna play with my Iron Man toy?’’ Jaehyun said, holding the arms of the boy a year younger, who remained silent and with a huge pout of crying. _‘’He’s the strongest!’’_ The little Jaehyun insisted, enthusiasm in his voice.

The other thought for a while, and then nodded.

From that day, they became inseparable.

They quickly don't come apart anymore. The curly haired boy always made Juyeon feel safe, shared his toys, snacks, gave him kisses on the cheek that Juyeon didn't clean afterwards like he did with everyone.

Juyeon stopped crying when he went to school, because he now had a very nice friend to keep him company, hold his hand when he was afraid of something and defend him from the danger, even though Jaehyun is shorter than Juyeon at that time. 

They grew up, and even though they were from different classes because of their ages, they always spent as much time together as possible, swimming, basket, football, and running together.

They even increased their circle of friends, introducing each other to friends they met in their other activities until they all formed a large group together, but Jaehyun and Juyeon were unique to each other. 

Jaehyun slept at Juyeon’s place almost every weekend, to play video games, watch superhero movies and eat junk food. It was their world where they could be and do whatever they wanted, because they knew they had each other for anything.

But it was only when they reached high school that they two began to flourish.

Or rather, Juyeon. It was a memory that lived in the dark haired boy mind.

He was about fifteen years old when he realized that he felt something different inside his own body. It was a strange sensation, a tightness in the chest, his stomach moved differently, his heartbeats were out of order from nowhere. He felt so strange that he considered being ill. He thought too much, was distracted without explanation, as if in a trance. 

Juyeon still didn't realize it at first, but it was always when Jaehyun approached him.

The eldest always made fun of him when he caught him with his head on cloud nine. ‘ _’You look like you saw a ghost, Juyeonie.’’_

But at sixteen, he already knew that the reason for his distraction was Jaehyun.

What one day made him collapse.

_‘’How was that possible?’_ ’ That's what he thought. But it was possible. In fact, it was more than possible.

He didn't know what to do, he was in love with his best friend, but he didn't even know the meaning of being in love. 

Juyeon spent a whole sleepless night, even Eric, his younger brother, had to go and see what the hell was going on with him, and was quickly thrown back to his own room for being an ‘’annoying and nosy brat’’, Juyeon's words.

It didn't take long for Jaehyun to notice too. Not because Juyeon was bad at hiding (he sucked ass, but it wasn't just that), but because Jaehyun had known him for a long time, and knew how to recognize when something was wrong.

‘’Juyeonie, there's something clearly going on with you, and I won't give up as long as you tell me.’’ said Jaehyun, and caught Juyeon so by surprise that he wanted so much to run away. They were in the park where they always went after school, to study, talk and sometimes have ice cream. It was a peaceful place for both of them, and it was for Juyeon, until that moment.

‘’Hyung…’’ Juyeon groaned, hands on his forehead in frustration. ‘’Again with that? I already told you that everything is fine with me.’’ Juyeon lied again.

‘’I know that you’re not fine. Do you think you can fool me? I know you better than you know yourself, Juyeonie.’’ Jaehyun said as he continued to persuade Juyeon to tell him the truth.

Juyeon just sighed in defeat. ‘’Another time, right? I promise I'll talk to you about it, but now can we just focus on this test? I want to do well and you also have to study for your exams.’’ Juyeon was quick to change the topic. Having only one Jaehyun still suspicious but murmuring a _‘’alright’’_ in response. He wouldn't give up on that and Juyeon knew.

But the other day came, because it always does.

They were at a party, it was Chanhee's birthday. All the boys were playing ‘’Truth or Dare’’ and the penalty to cowards was a disgusting drink that Changmin had made with questionable liquids that no one would be so insane as to consider drinking. 

They were spinning a bottle of soda to sort out who would be the next in the round, until the damn bottle stopped at Juyeon.

‘’Truth or dare, Juyeon?’’ Chanhee asked with an amused smile anxious to see where it would take.

‘’Truth.’’

‘’You’re so boring.’’ Chanhee rolled his eyes in frustration. But Younghoon was quick to elaborate the question.

"Is it true that you have a crush on someone who's here at this table?"

It was a silly question, typical teenagers bullshit, but that was how it worked for them. It doesn't take much to explain that Juyeon quickly started to sweat and stutter before answering a tremulous _‘’Y-yes’’_.

The response made them laugh and applaud, some even screaming in celebration for finally getting something out of the tall boy who was as dense as a solid wooden door.

‘’Now tell us who!’’ It was Kevin's turn to make his contribution.

And it was enough for Juyeon to get up from the table and literally run outside. The action made many of them be surprised, but understood that he was too nervous in situations like that. Juyeon was shy, and that was common knowledge.

‘’Guys, chill out, I’ll talk to him.’’ Jaehyun said. The others encouraged him and Jaehyun got up to go after the younger.

Juyeon was sitting in the garden outside the Chanhee’s house, head down and arms around his knees, just like the day he met Jaehyun. ‘’Do you mind tell Hyung why are you like this?’’ Jaehyun's voice was soft, while he sat, hands lightly caressed Juyeon's back, encouraging him to speak.

‘’Hyung I… I have something to tell you.’’ Juyeon was still shaking, his voice breaking. ‘’I don’t know, but I think I like you.’’ He said with his little voice, so shily and almost inaudible, while still staring at the floor, without braveness to take his gaze to the eldest. ‘’I know that’s wrong...’’ And before he could even finish, Jaehyun's lips were already on his.

He doesn't know how, but when he realized, he and Jaehyun were kissing. A soft kiss. The youngest's hands went to Jaehyun's face, while the older one interlaced his fingers.

It was their first kiss, it was silly, clumsy, even kinda nerdy, but it was special. It was special because it was the first kiss of their lives, and with each other. They didn't stop kissing for a long time, with the older one pulling him closer and closer as they deepened, trying to connect everything they had been feeling for so long. 

From inside the house, the others saw everything that happened in the garden, with Younghoon celebrating: ‘’My plan worked!’’

‘’Your plan? Whose idea was it in the first place?’’ Chanhee said while raising a questioning eyebrow at Younghoon. _‘’Yours baby, yours.’’_ Younghoon responded in frustration while the others just laughed loudly at how whipped the taller was for the birthday boy.

  
  


Since then, they became school sweethearts. They spend time together even more than before. Juyeon was the sticky boyfriend just as Jaehyun always imagined he would be. 

They continued to do practically the same things as before, as they were always very close, but now it was different, because they were in love and lived every minute as if it were the last.

Some video game nights were replaced by make out sessions without anyone knowing, but who could judge them? They were young and passionate. Together they discovered many things, new sensations, new feelings, like when they had the first time together. 

Jaehyun was scared and nervous, so he asked Younghoon for some help, who was also not that experienced, but had been dating Chanhee for a while and knew how those things worked. He guided Jaehyun on how and what he could do, and one day at Juyeon's house, it happened.

He knew that he needed to be careful and caring for the youngest, because he was very sensitive, also because he loved him very much. Then, he prepared everything in the most special way possible to make the other very comfortable. 

It was one of the best nights of their lives, even though Juyeon was extremely embarrassed and shy, he trusted the elder and they both gave themselves up. The older one was there, looking at him lovingly and holding his hand, showing in his actions and care, how much he loved him. Their bond became even stronger after.

Jaehyun liked to do romantic and extravagant things, like buying teddy bears with _"I love you"_ messages. 

While Juyeon liked to write poems, and dedicate songs that he listened to and thought about Jaehyun. 

They took about a thousand couple pictures because Jaehyun liked it, and Juyeon always bought chicken for Jaehyun after his handball training, sometimes they even escaped handball practice to cuddle, with the high risk of being caught, which made it all coolest, especially to Jaehyun.

Just two boys living a romance, despite their young age, they knew they loved each other a lot, since the day they met. But with high school ending, the pressure for college and adult life surrounding them faster and faster, they started to fear.

‘’Hyung?’’ Juyeon said with his head on Jaehyun's lap, while they watched some drama on television. 

‘’Yes, Juyeonie?’’ Jaehyun directed his attention to the black-haired boy.

‘’Promise that you'll never forget me?’’ Juyeon asked, eyes bright for Jaehyun, which reflected the same brightness.

‘’Juyeonie! Of course! I will never forget you, how can I do this? It’s impossible. I will never stop loving you, never ever ever!’’ Jaehyun said while leaving many kisses on the younger's forehead, hair and face. Juyeon chuckles. 

‘’I also will never stop loving you.’’ Juyeon said holding the older's small and delicate hand in his.

This kind of became a mantra, because the following year, Jaehyun graduated, and Juyeon still had another year of high school ahead of him.

Jaehyun got a scholarship to the university of his dreams, on the other side of the country. So the day they were so afraid of came.

The youngest accompanied him to the airport, taking his bags and his heart.

Jaehyun could barely speak, and surprisingly this time the youngest was not crying, an incredible contradiction with all the years they spent in each other's company.

They held each other tightly in each other's embrace as far as possible, with the airport gate announcing boarding. 

‘’I love you Juyeonie, forever. I will always be there for you, call me whenever you can, you can always count on me, always!’’ Jaehyun said, sobbing at the curve of Juyeon's neck, who held the youngest and most vulnerable in his arms.

‘’I love you too, baby. So fucking much. I will always be for you too.’’ Juyeon said, holding as much as possible to not burst into tears in front of Jaehyun. He wanted to show confidence to the eldest that he would be fine without him around, he didn't want worries for Jaehyun while he was finally following his dreams and goals. Jaehyun had spent most of his life taking care of the youngest, he wanted to show the other that he was also able to take care of him and himself.

Then in an act of care, they said goodbye when the flight announced boarding. 

Jaehyun got on that plane, and Juyeon left the airport sobbing on the way home, Eric trying to comfort him. ‘’He will come back someday, Hyung.’’

  
  
  


_Love is stronger than pride._

**────────────────────────**

  
  


Some good years passed. Many stations. The leaves continue to fall from the trees and the seas continue to sail. Life went on walking for both of them.

Jaehyun graduated in business, and opened a publicly traded company with Sangyeon, his cousin a year older. Jaehyun always wanted to be a CEO. Doesn't matter what, but he wanted to be the boss. He wanted financial independence after so much hardship that he passed in his parent’s house. Even if it was risky, he would try. 

At first he wanted to be a bank employee, but it only took a few months working as an intern at a citibank that made him realize that it was not for him. He wanted the adrenaline rush of risky investments, which is why he and Sangyeon got together on this project in the capital.

But Jaehyun was back in town after Kevin and Jacob's wedding invitation, he would be one of the best-men, and would take the time to stay in the city and see his friends. 

The last time he saw them was on the day he said goodbye to Juyeon too. And he knew that he would meet Juyeon, since the youngest would also be one of the best men at the wedding. 

Speaking of Juyeon, he graduated in Philosophy and currently works at a private school as an advisor for children who are having some problems with learning, communication, self-expression. He was doing a master's degree in Psychology, in order to help even more children to have support and resources in their growth. 

The experience of being a shy, introverted and potentially frightened kid made Juyeon have the desire to help kids who are going through the same as him. He designed classes, activities, mainly involving arts like dance and music, that made children improve their performance, not only in their studies, but especially in their individuality. 

He was brilliant, and the school administration stated that Juyeon was the best professional they had ever seen even at his young age. He was really focused and passionate on his work.

Despite the success he was making, he was single. In fact, he had some relationships that didn't work out. With his partners always complaining that he worked too much, or that he seemed too distant. For this reason he decided to throw in the towel and dedicate himself exclusively to his career. With his master's thesis and all the extracurricular classes he took to deepen his topic of interest, he didn't even think much about dating, to be honest. Although his appearance draws attention on and off campus mading him receive many invitations for dates and proposals, Juyeon's focus was only on his job. 

And of course, he was also still in love with Jaehyun.

As Juyeon, Jaehyun was still single too. Since he and Juyeon broke up, he never lived in a real relationship again. Sure, he lived a lot of adventure here and there, but always everything was as casual as possible. His friends at the company used to call him a ‘’heartbreaker’’, since he was famous for refusing dating requests and giving eternal ghosting to the guys he hooked up. 

It felt cold, but he knew he wasn't hurting anyone. Jaehyun preferred that way, one because his job was totally time consuming for him, and also because his heart was still Juyeon's, even after all these years.

**────────────────────────**

It was a Friday evening when Juyeon's phone vibrated with the reminder notification of Jacob and Kevin's pre-wedding cocktail. Juyeon remembered that he needed to choose a suitable outfit, because despite being just a social between friends, there was still an appropriate dress code.

Jacob and Kevin were a couple that Juyeon held a lot of affection for. They had been together since college, in Canada, when Kevin went to university there after graduating from high school. Kevin was a primary school teacher and as Juyeon, he worked with children, so they got really close for this reason. Kevin since school was a very good friend, he kept helping and supporting Juyeon in everything, especially after Jaehyun left. 

He even tried to arrange some blind dates for Juyeon, which ended in a fiasco, mading stories that they always got together to laugh at. So Kevin gave up and understood that Juyeon wanted to be alone, or rather, only wanted one specific person.

When he and Jacob decided to get engaged, he sent the wedding invitation to Jaehyun, the eldest immediately called him to the shouts of happiness, saying that he wanted to meet his fiance immediately. It was a fun conversation that lasted for hours on facetime, and Jaehyun vowed to return to town for the wedding.

Kevin saw this as the perfect opportunity to reunite those two stubborn jerks. He knew that Jaehyun was obviously single and certainly still loved Juyeon. Despite being his own wedding, he would like to form one more. Especially if it were to get two bachelors and singles out of bachelorhood. 

There lived a perfect possibility, and just like over ten years ago, they were going to put those two idiots together. There was only one problem: Juyeon didn't know that Jaehyun would be back. Him being the genius he was, preferred not to communicate, because he knew Juyeon would panic and probably wouldn’t appear at his wedding, even if he was the fucking best-men, by fear or any other reason unknown.

When Jacob knew about his evil plan, he almost shouted at him if he weren't the patient angel he is. ‘’Babe, you shouldn't be doing this to Juyeon. He deserves to know that his ex is back to at least prepare himself, how do you think he will react to something like that?’’ Jacob scolds Kevin when they were making pre-wedding cocktail preparations.

‘’And let him ruin our wedding and, in addition, lose the opportunity of his life to recover the man he loves? Hell to the no.’’ Kevin was determined. He looked devilish, but deep down, he was right. He was just trying to help his friend, he spent so many years seeing Juyeon sad t because of Jaehyun, he just wanted to help, after all.

They deserved to be happy. Perhaps the spark of romance brought on by the wedding would give them the boost they needed.

Even if that boost was through Kevin's hands.

  
  


**────────────────────────**

The day of the pre-wedding cocktail arrived and Juyeon had been standing in front of his closet for almost hours looking for a good combination of clothes.

He wasn’t that good at it, always asking Chanhee, literally a stylist, for some help. But he knew that the pink haired boy today was more than overwhelmed, with him being Jacob and Kevin’s wedding designer and preparing the couple’s outfits, he wouldn't even have time to drink water.

Juyeon sighed. He was intuitive that he needed to be well groomed tonight.

Usually he didn't care so much about these things, but something in his chest said that tonight would be more than just an ordinary night among friends.

Maybe deep down he felt that Jaehyun might be present, but Kevin didn't mention anything about it, and he knew his friend would let him know if his ex was back. As he heard nothing about it, he assumed that Jaehyun would not be able to attend the wedding due to his busy life at the company he was CEO of.

Juyeon felt a mixture of frustration with relief. Frustrated by not seeing Jaehyun and relieved by the same motive. They ended on good terms, years ago, when the eldest entered university. Juyeon, a year after Jaehyun, also entered college. They never had a chance to see each other again, and like the natural cycle, they never spoke again, even though they promised each other that they would never stop talking. 

Juyeon wanted to give space for the other, not wanting him to feel suffocated, and just never sought him out. In his mind it made sense at the time, but he did have regrets. Jaehyun looked for him, more than once, by the way. But Juyeon never returned. Too afraid of getting hurt.

With the time passing Jaehyun never managed to return to his hometown, getting more and more busy and overwhelmed in his new lifestyle. And then, the last time they saw each other was at the airport, that fateful day. Both felt tingles just to remember how difficult that moment was for them, and how much they suffered, away from each other.

Despite the time taken care of healing some wounds, it does not always succeed.

Juyeon realized he was almost running late, so instinctively picked up his favorite outfit, a stylish black shirt, high collar, and a blazer that made a kind of ensemble. He wore his best pants too, with his favorite necklace. Not forgetting his beautiful boots, those elegant ones that made him look like a very wealthy executive and owner of many stocks. When ready, he was handsome.

It was cold to be autumn, and Juyeon comfortably breathed the icy air when he was already dressed and ready to go in his car.

Kevin reserved a space for tonight's event. It was like a fancy container, beautiful and stylized, with beautiful columns, comfortable tables and chairs for guests to feel at ease. It had personality, reflecting the couple's style.

There were few people, just a few close family members and of course, the old gang as usual. 

When Juyeon arrived, he quickly spotted his friends. Younghoon and Changmin seemed to be in some stupid argument about the taste of the cider, which Younghoon said was disgusting sweet, while the squirrel boy almost shouted a high note to explain that it was because it was flavored with apple, an useless discussion to say the least. On the other side of the table, Hyunjun was setting up his camera, while Haknyeon asked him for the thousandth time if he could already get some food from the food table, with the boy with kitten eyes scolding him audibly.

They were chaos, as always. Juyeon laughed heartily, they were the same, no matter how much time passed. He approached the table and greeted them, soon they started with a small talk, but always fun.

‘’Your brother coming, Juyeon-ah?’’ Changmin asked while mixing two different drinks into one, with the old habit of trying to create an original (and gross) drink so that at the end of the night he can force everyone to taste it.

‘’Yep, probably late as ever.’’ Juyeon responded by seeing Sunwoo's malicious smile. ‘’Don't make that face, Sunwoo-ya. Stay away from my brother.’’

‘’I don't know what you're talking about.’’ The boy with red hair and lip piercing replied amused. Soon Eric joined them, with Sunwoo all night flirting with him shamelessly, making everyone laugh, including Juyeon. They were having a lot of fun, like the old days.

They are so good together, and Juyeon really missed the old guard, all like that, together as in high school. All of them were telling some story about their shit jobs when Juyeon had to go to the bathroom for the first time at night, a little dizzy.

When from a distance he saw a well-known figure that he was not waiting, entering the place.

Jaehyun.

And he was fucking angelic. With his beautiful curly hair, honey color, well defined waves. He was wearing a white turtleneck lace, it was so beautiful that it looked like he was the one who was going to get married.

Fuck, he was perfect, and he hadn't changed at all over the years.

Juyeon for a second thought he might be hallucinating. Maybe it was those stupid mixtures that Changmin made him taste at some point in the night, or his brain creating a insane narrative, but it was apparently real. Jaehyun was there.

JAEHYUN WAS THERE, his brain once again screamed. And he’s apparently alone, fortunately he had no man holding him by the hand and no ring on his finger.

When Juyeon's brain properly processed that information, the first thing he did was literally run to the bathroom before Jaehyun saw him. How did Kevin betray him that way? Why didn't his friend tell him that Jaehyun would come for the damn wedding?

Juyeon also thought that maybe Jaehyun was making a surprise for the couple, which was very much a Jaehyun Thing™. Anyways, he knew he had a big huge problem.

The plan was simple, spend the rest of the night inside until the social was over and he could leave after everyone left. It was stupid and it wouldn't work, of course, but in Juyeon's panicked mind it was the only possible way out.

What would he say? _"Hi, I haven't gotten over you even after almost ten years since we broke up and I missed you practically every day, can we go back?"_ It was clearly not an option. Juyeon also thought he could cry the moment he opened his mouth to greet Jaehyun, knowing himself as he did, which would be completely ridiculous.

Juyeon ran to the bathroom and locked himself in one of the cabins. He was so nervous that he felt his temple throb furiously. He took his phone out of his pocket, wondering what to do. He was about to type on google _‘’my ex is at the same party as me, how do I escape without being noticed?’’_ Until he heard a knock on the door.

He froze for a second thinking that it could be who was disturbing his mind until he heard Kevin's voice, his betrayer.

‘’Juyeonie, I know you're there. Get out so we can talk.’’

‘’I can’t want to talk to you, Kevin, not right now.’’

‘’Please... I want to help you. Just go out so I can explain myself.’’

Juyeon didn't leave, but quietly opened the door enough for Kevin to be able to see him.

‘’Juyeonie, I know I did something stupid. I should have warned you that he was coming, but I was afraid you would freak out and not even want to be my best man anymore. I know I was selfish and thought only of myself, but I didn't want to worry you.’’ Kevin was clearly saying sorry. Juyeon was still silent, a little sulky, but listening. 

‘’Look, if you want to leave this party right now and go to your house, I will understand, after all it is my fault that this is happening, but please don't be upset with me.’’ Kevin finished almost breathless after finishing the sentence.

Juyeon smiled and rolled his eyes with affection. His friend was so chaotic. It was obvious that this was not his fault, and it was also obvious that he would not leave the pre-wedding party of one of his best friends because something like that. ‘’Kev, of course this is not your fault. It’s no one's fault. Jaehyun is your friend, and honestly, I’m glad that he's here. I know you missed him.’’ He said.

‘’Not as much as you.’’ Kevin said, raising an eyebrow.

Juyeon moaned in frustration, with his hand going straight to his face. This was so embarrassing. The entire situation was even funny not to say ridiculous. His friend was literally going to MARRY and was now in the bathroom of his own pre-wedding installment, helping Juyeon who’s having a crisis because of his ex. Juyeon knew he was lucky to have good friends.

‘’Listen, Juyeon, I know it took you by surprise, but it might be a good opportunity for you guys to talk. You haven't spoken in years. Don't forget that before your ex, he was your best friend. I bet he feels the same way as you do.’’ Kevin reassured.

‘’Do you really think?’’ Juyeon asked, hesitantly, but with a hint of hope. 

‘’Sure Juyeon, we’re talking about Jaehyun, not from a stranger.’’ Kevin guaranteed. 

‘’But so much time has passed ... What if he’s now one of those stupid tie guys who think they are better than everyone else? He made a lot of money, Kevin. It changes people.’’ Juyeon argued, still suspicious.

‘’He's not, I guarantee you. Do you think I would still be friends with him if he had become that person?’’ the other assert with conviction. Juyeon smiled slightly. He had known Jaehyun since he was a child. There was no reason for so much panic, deep down he knew that.

‘’You’re right. Now go back to your party, Jacob must be worried and Chanhee will literally kill you if he sees you walking into the bathroom dressed like this.’’ 

Kevin smiled. "Come back too. All the boys are waiting for you.’’

‘’Kevin?’’

‘’Yes?’’

‘’Is he single?’’ Juyeon asked hesitantly, a little embarrassed, but too curious to ignore this.

‘’Single AND miserable. As much as you.’’ Kevin replied smiling, enjoying the situation.

Juyeon smiled, kinda relieved, of course Jaehyun was. 

The taller took a deep breath and looked in the mirror after Kevin left the bathroom. He calmed down his little crisis after this conversation. Kevin was right, what could happen? The eldest would never do or say anything to hurt him, or never treat him badly, even less do anything that would make him uncomfortable. He wouldn't need to be Jaehyun's best friend at this moment, just treat him respectfully and act naturally for the rest of the night. All his friends were there, his old group gathered, he would not ruin everything because of his little panic attack.

So Juyeon washed his face in the sink, and left that bathroom as if nothing had happened.

The moment he returned to the table, Jaehyun was at it. His friends all around him, as if he were a celebrity surrounded by TMZ’s paparazzis. Juyeon sat in his seat silently hoping not to be noticed, until he heard a very familiar voice.

‘’Juyeonie!’’ It was enough for Juyeon to freeze.

It seems cliche to say that at that moment Juyeon felt like everything was freezing and there was only him and Jaehyun there, but that was exactly how he felt. Juyeon turned and Jaehyun was on the table next to him, by his side, huge doe eyes staring at him bright, exactly like years ago.

‘’Hyung, I-I ... I didn't see you, I’m sorr-’’

‘’Juyeonie, I'm so happy to see you.’’ Jaehyun said, already taking him in his arms, a huge smile on his face. He was like that. He's always been like this, ever since they met. Juyeon was shy, closed, while he was expansive, open. It looked like nothing had changed.

‘’How have you been? My fucking God, Juyeonie, you’re so tall, it looks like you have grown bigger than Hyung.’’ Jaehyun said, cheerfully, Juyeon can't help but laugh. He was still SO himself, even after all this time.

They spent the next entire hours talking. Juyeon didn't even imagine that he would be so comfortable with Jaehyun again so quickly, but he was. It was impossible not to stay, their connection was unique. It seemed that there were only two of them there, exclusive attention to each other, and the rest of the group seemed to notice, not wanting to interrupt them. They knew that they hadn't seen each other since they broke up, and that they knew that the two of them probably had a lot to talk about.

They talked about everything, Juyeon told him about his work, which made Jaehyun vibrate and celebrated with joy, very proud of the youngest, he knew that he was always good with kids. 

Jaehyun constantly makes Juyeon laugh with his crazy stories about the company he founded with Sangyeon, telling in a fun way all the hardships they went through in the beginning. Juyeon was also proud, he always knew that Jaehyun would be a successful person. They had been talking for hours, drinking, laughing, genuinely having fun, it felt like a lucid dream, as if they had teleported a decade ago.

‘’Juyeonie, can you walk me outside? I need a cigarette.’’ Jaehyun said, pulling Juyeon to get up.

The youngest automatically widens his eyes. ‘’Since when do you smoke, Hyung?’’

‘’I don't smoke. I just wanted to scare you.’’ Jaehyun laughed. Juyeon rolled his eyes. He was definitely still the same annoying hyung as always. ‘’But seriously, I need some air. You won't believe it but I'm already getting drunk. I think age is catching me.’’ Jaehyun said massaging his temples.

‘’Actually, I don't think you should have had Changmin's drinks. But it could be that you're becoming a geriatric hyung.’’ Juyeon scoffed, receiving a light punch to the arm.

‘’Respect your Hyung, you little brat.’’ Jaehyun pretended to be angry, with a laughing Juyeon following him outside.

So they went breathing in the cold breeze of that autumn night. They left the place and sat under a pillar. The place was comfortable. Noise of crickets in the street, combined with the noise of the winds, the natural light of the moon illuminating.

It feels like old times. The two of them together, sitting side by side, breathing the cool night air, as they did when they were teenagers. 

Juyeon remembers taking Jaehyun to the terrace of his house whenever he was nervous about something. They stood there, talking, looking at the sky, watching some stars.

Juyeon wrote a lot of poems about it.

The other broke the comfortable silence that was between them. ‘’I really missed you, Juyeonie. Nobody in the world out there is like you.’’ He said, quietly, almost inaudibly. But Juyeon listened. ‘’They don't even come close to what you are.’’

‘’I missed you too. A lot,’’ Juyeon said. The atmosphere changes from comfortable to dense in a few seconds. Juyeon's voice reflects a distinct pain.

Jaehyun looked at him, and Juyeon reciprocated. A few moments just looking in the eyes. Both eyes shone, there was pain reflected in both. He approached, Juyeon's breathing becoming uneven, his eyes closed instinctively. Jaehyun stopped for a while, just watching Juyeon's features. The kitten's eyes closed, his pointy nose, everything was still so beautiful, and he missed it so much. 

He moved closer and closed the gap between them. The kiss was slow, deep, as if they were trying to kill all the longing they felt, to record every sensation in the memory. Juyeon's hands ran to Jaehyun's face, touching him gently while the older found a natural way to dark hair to the youngest.

It felt like they never parted, that their mouths still belonged to each other. 

But it was suffocating, it felt so good, but it hurt. It didn't seem correct.

Got deeper, Juyeon advancing as if he wanted more, Jaehyun approaching almost impossible physically. They missed it so much. That's why it hurts so bad. Juyeon knew that at some point it would hurt even more, so he was the first to stop, eyes threatening to water.

‘’We shouldn't…’’ He tried to say, but his voice cracked the second he tried to speak. 

Jaehyun felt the same, two grown men but still like two teenagers. It was like time never passed, but it did, and they couldn't deal with the consequences of time. Not at this moment, drunk and sad under the moon of a cold night.

‘’I'm so sorry, Juyeon...’’ Jaehyun said, his eyes leaking.

Juyeon did not conform. It hurt that the last time they saw each other they were like this, it hurt to be like that again, almost ten years later. It hurt to still be hurting that way.

‘’I will take you home, Hyung. You’re more than drunk.’’ 

‘’No Juyeonie, I want to stay. I want to be with you! I don't wanna have to go again,’’ Jaehyun said, crying harder, out of control. Juyeon knew it wasn't only alcohol, it was a big pinch of sadness too. That's what he feared, feeling like they were breaking up again. 

He didn't respond, instead, he took Jaehyun in his arms, hugging him tight. He hated to see Jaehyun cry, hated seeing him so vulnerable and small, this reminded of the difficult times of the past, when the eldest fought with his parents and went with tears in his eyes to Juyeon’s house. Jaehyun always arrived sobbing, with a backpack of clothes on his back, like an stray puppy asking for shelter, and the youngest was always there for him, took him to the terrace with warm tea and showed him the stars, his poems, watched a movie for the thousandth time and everything was better the next day. 

But now things were different, they grew up and Juyeon was afraid they wouldn't know each other anymore. Although uncertainty consumed Juyeon's body, they stayed like that for a while, putting out everything they felt that was kept and well hidden during all these years. 

An anguish that Jaehyun and he felt could not be cured overnight. And Juyeon knew that an arduous path was beginning there.

**────────────────────────**

The next day after all these events was a mess.

Juyeon woke up with a hangover that was consuming even his soul.

For a moment, he thought that all that last night was just an intense dream, but the moment he took his phone in the hands he saw that everything had been real, with a thousand lost calls from Kevin, and a text from an unknown number.

  
  


_\- Hi Juyeonie, this is Jaehyun Hyung :)_

_\- Can we talk?_

  
  
  


Juyeon groaned in despair.

How could he handle it now? He was still drunk, nauseated and confused. Recalling scenes from last night made his heart squeeze madly in the chest. It was kind of sad how much it hurt even physically.

He knew he desperately needed to talk to Jaehyun, but he felt completely unready to face the other.

So before any action, he got up to took an aspirin, and when he even put it in his mouth, Kevin called nonstop.

‘’Shit! Today is my unlucky day for sure.’’ Juyeon swore. ‘’Spill.’’ He said humorlessly to Kevin on the other end of the phone.

‘’WHEN YOU’RE GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU KISSED HIM LAST NIGHT?’’ Kevin screamed on the other end of the line. Juyeon couldn't say if he was angry, if he was happy, the only thing he could say is that he almost lost 50% of his hearing in that last second.

‘’Er... I would, but I just woke up.’’ Juyeon said while scratching the back of his neck, feeling still a little bit dizzy. Maybe he shouldn't have tasted that damn green drink prepared by Changmin, too.

‘’Okay, but now tell everything that happened. Is Jacob allowed to listen?’’ Kevin spoke. He laughed. Sometimes they didn't look like men in their almost thirties, but teenagers from elementary school telling their friends about the first kiss, which made it even worse.

‘’Shit… FINE.’’

‘’Hi Juyeon!’’ Jacob said sweetly on the other end of the line. They were on speakerphone, making this a big deal. It was SO a Kevin thing that Juyeon wanted to cry.

‘’Hi Jacob… HEY!’’ Now Juyeon turns to scream when he realizes that Kevin knew about the kiss without him telling nothing. How did Kevin know? ‘’Holy shit, who told you that I kissed him?’’

‘’Duh, Jaehyun himself.’’ Kevin said almost unresponsive.

‘’Do you guys talked with each other?’’ Juyeon asked, genuinely surprised. Wow, the news was going fast. And Kevin was also an excellent gossip, or rather, a personal journalist, according to his own words.

‘’Sure! Did you think I only have you as a friend?” Kevin and Jacob laughed out loud, Juyeon wanted so much to disappear again in the last twelve hours. This was ridiculous, the entire situation was. He SO felt pathetic, deep down he feels like he came back to high school days, but now with some expression lines on face and expensive bills to pay.

Juyeon spent the next few minutes summarizing what happened, and when Kevin opened his rattle to scold bombers, Jacob intervened.

‘’Excuse me, Juyeonie, it’s Jacob. Kevin can be very insensitive sometimes, so I'm the one who will advise you right now.’’ Juyeon laughed internally, knowing that Kevin wouldn't dare disagree with even a word that Jacob said. _Touché_. ‘’That you guys need to talk to each other, you already know, but to be very honest with me Juyeon, do you want to go back to Jaehyun yes or not?’’

Jacob's question was so specific and right that it made Juyeon swallow audibly and couldn't barely think straight about what he had been questioned.

‘’I.. Jacob...’’ Juyeon started, failing voice.

‘’That answers. Yes, you want! Juyeon, listen to me, the man you love is in this city and you want him back, go after him now, you're having a single opportunity. Don't miss this chance, or you will regret it for the rest of your life.’’ 

‘’But what if he doesn't want me?’’ Juyeon asked, still very confused, things were going too fast. In a second he hadn’t seen Jaehyun for almost a decade and now he was talking about going back with him with his friends.

‘’Juyeon, we’re talking about Jaehyun. Was there a time in your life that he didn't want you?’’ Kevin finished. _Checkmate_.

This really caught Juyeon. It was like a switch had been turned on, and he really needed to work things out and go after what he wanted so badly.

His friends were right, there was never a moment in their life, that Jaehyun didn't want him. Jaehyun was the first to take the step in absolutely every moment they lived together, even the kiss from last night. 

Juyeon had never taken the initiative, even when Jaehyun left. The older one felt so guilty about leaving, but Juyeon never came to him either. Juyeon thought that the older one would need space for his new life, that he didn't want to be an impediment to him following his dreams. Deep down, Juyeon was always too scared to take any steps towards the older one, even though he knew when he wanted and loved him, and even when he loved so much Jaehyun himself. 

He was so afraid of getting hurt and hurting Jaehyun, but he was already getting hurt.

Juyeon realized he couldn't lose Jaehyun again, he would need to risk everything for the first time, and if it were for Jaehyun, it would definitely be worth it. The raven took a deep breath and looked at Jaehyun's message. He types a few times, but he ends up deleting and calling.

‘’Hello.’’ The older man answered the call, voice hoarse with sleep, knowing Jaehyun, surely he had also just woken up.

‘’Hey... Hyung... Mmmm.’’ Juyeon paused. He had so many things to say, but the words seemed to be gone in his throat. He closed his eyes and tried again. ‘’I was thinking... I was wondering if you wanna have lunch with me... Today. Only if you are free, of course. I don't want to disturb you or something, no pressure,’’ Juyeon finally asked, very flustered. Eyes still closed with nervousness, the fear of listening to a ‘’ _no you jerk I'm not going anywhere with you and please never talk to me again_ ’’ of the other. Sounds ridiculous, but that was how his mind worked now.

‘’Yes, Juyeonie, sure. Sounds great,’’ Jaehyun replied, his voice a little more lively, he certainly was happy with the invitation. Jaehyun was so easy, things flowed so easily with him, between them. It was always like that.

‘’Nice, I mean, cool!’’ Juyeon celebrated without even realizing it, he heard Jaehyun's giggle. ‘’I'll get you there.’’ Juyeon stopped once more, ‘’by the way, where are you, Hyung?’’

‘’At my parents' house, Juyeonie. You still remember where it is, right?’’ Jaehyun chuckles.

‘’Yes of course. How could I forget?’’ Juyeon thought a little, remembering all the moments about Jaehyun in that house when they were younger. He knew that the eldest faced some problems, and he was very strong for that.

‘’Okay, I'll be waiting for you then.’’ Jaehyun brought Juyeon back to the present.

‘’Oh, sure, sure, right! In thirty I'll be there. Bye.’’ Juyeon hung up. Running to go take a shower and remove the smell and the hangover face he was on. If he was going to have lunch with Jaehyun, he had to be at least as an acceptable appearance, and not as a drunk who just came out of a special cell in the police station.

After getting ready, he took the car keys and went straight to Jaehyun's parents house.

It was a path he knew more than well, he spent his entire life attending that house, how many stories and things lived there. Even after Jaehyun left, Juyeon still felt things when he passed his old home.

Juyeon was never hurt by the fact that Jaehyun left to follow his dreams, but he did have some sadness. What he didn't really know was the biggest reason why Jaehyun left. Growing up with overprotective and potentially conservative parents, being a gay person was really very difficult. When he had the chance to go to the capital, to a place where he lived the possibility that he could be who he was, without fear of being oppressed and punished, he didn't hesitate, even thanked the universe for it. 

Jaehyun never said this to Juyeon, fearing to hurt the youngest's feelings. He knew Juyeon had a different perspective on things, he had a certain innocence, mainly due to his loving upbringing of the family. Juyeon's parents always accepted him, who he was, his decisions. Things hadn't been so easy for Jaehyun.

Although he knew that Juyeon would understand and support him, eventually that was what the youngest did silently, without much questioning. But the real problem was that Juyeon thought he was gone for the wrong reasons. 

Deep down, Juyeon thought Jaehyun left because he didn't love him the same way he did. That it was an escape from him. 

When in fact Jaehyun was running away from himself and his own family. Things were much deeper than Juyeon thought.

The ride was fast and soon Juyeon was parked at the door of Jaehyun's old parents' house. He thought about honking his horn but it would be nasty and call the attention from the neighborhood like a sucker does, so he just preferred to send a text saying that he had already arrived. When he was typing, he heard a light tap on one of the glasses. It was Jaehyun.

''I was waiting for you. Nice car. '' Jaehyun said as Juyeon slowly rolled down the windows, with a bit of a delay as he was already seeing the older one in front of him. Jaehyun knew the noise of his car even though he had never heard it, and that for Juyeon was frighteningly incredible. No one, even him, could explain these little things.

He soon tried to get out of the car and open the door for Jaehyun to enter, in a gentlemanly act, that made Jaehyun laugh and at the same time become pink and flushed.

‘’Did I take long?’’ Juyeon asked, when Jaehyun was already seated with his seat belts.

‘’No. You arrived on time, being punctual has always been one of your best qualities.’’ Jaehyun said with affection. ‘’Do you already know where you want to go?’’

‘’I know a good place, but it's about twenty. Are you really hungry or can you get there?’’ Juyeon asked, genuinely worried, as he still remembers how the curly boy looked when he's hungry. Really annoying and moody as hell, Juyeon in high school ran countless times to buy chicken for Jaehyun when he was sulky.

‘’I am fine. As long as there's fried chicken there, I'll be happy. ‘’ Jaehyun said with a bright smile. Juyeon reciprocated. It was genuine.

The lunch was pleasant.

They talked calmly about several things, Jaehyun as always with his funny stories and Juyeon listening carefully, and laughing at all of his jokes. They didn't bring up the topic about what happened last night. It was as if nothing had happened, and that somehow made it tickle uncomfortable inside Juyeon. 

He didn't want it to be the way it was, but did it mean nothing to the other? Didn't he just return the feelings that Juyeon had now and just wanted to forget that little mistake?

The youngest did not dare to touch on this subject, not wanting to ruin all the comfortable atmosphere in which they were.

When they ordered desserts, Juyeon laughed at the strawberry milkshake that Jaehyun ordered.

‘’I don't know how you can drink these things,’’ Juyeon said, feeling sick, while enjoying his iced coffee, without sugar, of course.

‘’I don't know how YOU can drink this. Back in school you always asked for chocolate milkshake, I feel like a kid right now because I think coffee is a disgusting drink.’’ Jaehyun said pretending to be upset, which made Juyeon laugh even more.

‘’Well, at the time of the school I didn't have fifty students to guide and teach. Now coffee is sweetest than chocolate for me in my working conditions.’’ Juyeon said, exaggerating his words, as he loved what he did very much, although sometimes it really overwhelmed him.

‘’Your job is really beautiful, Juyeonie. I always knew you would do something like this. You were always so good with kids. Do you remember when you used to help Eric with his homework?’’ Jaehyun laughed. ‘’He hated studying, it was so funny to see, he was such a brat. And you Juyeonie, you were so patient... I remember stories about times like these and I keep laughing my ass out, alone, people must think that I am a freak.’’ Jaehyun concluded, still laughing, with his eyes almost watering with laughter. He was definitely having fun.

‘’Those were good times. I also miss all of that.’’ Juyeon thought out loud for a while, nostalgia taking him. He missed the precious moments he had lived alongside Jaehyun and all his friends at that time when they were young and hopeful about the future. 

Not that he was unhappy now, but he missed something. And that ‘’something’’ has a name. He no longer wanted to remember moments with Jaehyun, but to create new ones. As much as he loved the stories of the past, he had the desire to build a future with the person he loves so much, who was sitting right in front of him. But he knew it would be a long way to go, and much depended on his attitude and initiative.

Juyeon remembered for a moment what Kevin and Jacob said _. "Win back the man you love"_ and stuff. At some point they would have to talk about what happened last night or the last few years, and it would have to be soon, he didn't know when Jaehyun would go back to the city and leave him for the second time, so he needed to at least try this one.

‘’Hyung, you said we needed to talk. What did you mean, exactly?’’ Juyeon asked hesitantly, knowing the answer.

Jaehyun sighed slightly. His gaze dropped slightly, that joy of a few minutes ago disappearing. ‘’I wanted to apologize to you for last night. I shouldn't have kissed you. I know it was selfish and ridiculous of me, and honestly I don't know what came over me. I hope you're not mad, but if you are, I'll understand.’’ He said, embarrassment plastered on his face, his hands playing nervously with each other.

‘’Hyung, you don't need to apologize. It's okay, I promise I'm not upset with you. In fact, I'm the one who should apologize to you.’’ Juyeon completed. Looking for Jaehyun's shy look.

The eldest immediately widened his doe eyes. ''You? For what, exactly? '' He looked a little disconcerted, Juyeon hadn't done anything wrong that night, unlike in fact, Juyeon was really respectful and gentlemanly.

‘’For everything, Hyung. For the past few years. For the childish way I acted all over these years. I never looked for you even wanting so much, out of pure fear, even though I miss you so much every single day. I left all these years go by, I must have hurt you more than I hurted myself. I should have at least made you a phone call or something. God, I cared so much about you, whether you were sleeping or eating right, if you had made friends at college or were on the lonely campus.’’ Juyeon paused and smiled slightly. ‘’I worried about everything, Hyung. But I was never brave enough to speak or demonstrate how I felt, maybe too used to you always taking action for me, always taking the first step, I was never able to do the same, very cowardly of me. I regret it every day of my life for that.’’ Juyeon finished, with Jaehyun in silence.

They stayed like that for a while, the other processing the words he had just heard, thinking about everything Juyeon said, he spent years waiting for Juyeon to say how he was feeling and he expected something different. He expected something accusatory, like _‘’you left me to live your frivolous life of money and casual sex with guys you barely know’’_ , but all Juyeon has done over the years has been to blame himself, just like him. And the youngest would never say things like that.

They both felt responsible and guilty for something that was nobody's fault, just a consequence of fate, just life being as it is.

Jaehyun wanted to smile and cry at the same time. All this time afraid to face the youngest and hear that he was to blame for everything, and now he heard it. It was so typical of Juyeonie. How dare he ever think that this man would fight him?

Jaehyun took the youngest's biggest hand in his tiny and spoke softly _"We have a lot to talk."_

They would have a long way to go. But part of it had already been covered.

**────────────────────────**

  
  


_one year later_

  
  


Jaehyun rolled lazily on the bed, the white sheet wrapped around his naked hips. It was seven on a Saturday morning, he moaned slightly when he saw that he was already up so early on a Saturday, especially after a mind blowing night.

And Juyeon was with him, obviously.

He was sleeping like a cat spread across the bed, his mouth forming an adorable pout while he slept peacefully. Jaehyun just admired his beautiful features, while the youngest made light sleep noises. 

The older felt a wave of love. He would never get enough to this beautiful view. This is the life he always dreamed of, the love of his life by his side sleeping calmly loved and peaceful, as he always deserved to be. Jaehyun with a smile thought, get closer to his boyfriend, cuddling the younger thinking about everything they lived in these last year.

Like when they came back, that it wasn't as easy as it looks. 

They needed a lot of conversation, a lot of compromise, a lot of trust and effort on both sides.

Juyeon had to learn to lose his fear of feelings, especially with Jaehyun, as there was nothing to fear. It was a long lesson in self-care, but he did it. He replaces fear with bravery to create new incredible memories with the love of his life. 

And Jaehyun had to abandon the blind guilt he carried, an inheritance of his parents' issues, and had to solve them too. He knew that he would not be able to constitute anything in the future if old ghosts of the past still haunted him. He decided to return to his hometown, to be closer to Juyeon, friends and family. 

He decided that he didn't want to be away from Juyeon anymore, that he couldn't. Then he gave the nod to Sangyeon to take over part of the capital's business and he made periodic visits, taking Juyeon along a few times to meet _‘’the coolest office of the downtown’’_ and drink those expensive coffees that Juyeon kept saying _‘’not as good as in the movies’’._

On the other hand, Juyeon continued to work hard at the school, and was promoted. He also received as a ‘’promotion gift’’ a teacher assistant, an internship of Psychology who helped him a lot at work, they quickly became friends and he had a lot to teach the younger. 

He took Jaehyun a few times to his job too, to introduce him to his little students, all the tiny girls in love in Jae's pretty face, making Juyeon a little bit jealous, claiming that Jaehyun was _‘’stealing his students’’_ and that the other was a betrayer.

They also rented a nice apartment in a comfortable neighborhood, close to everything they needed and much better than the old parquet floor apartment that Juyeon used to live in when he still lived alone. Now his succulents didn't die anymore because he had a careful Jaehyun to water at the right time.

Now they had time to do a lot of things together when there was plenty of space in their routines. Like going out, short trips on weekends, cheesy superhero movie marathons that Jaehyun loves, romantic dinners that ended with them in bed having a long night of sex that made Juyeon's ear heat up when he randomly remembered it at an inappropriate time. 

The blush got even worse when Jaehyun sent those provocative texts with sensual pics to him, which made the youngest choke audibly and almost pass out in public. _Almost_ , because he would have to teach the other a good lesson when he got home.

It was their turn to heard things like _"you guys are so sweet, it's so disgusting"_ and _"I can't stand couples anymore"_ from some of their friends, mainly Eric, who curiously had a Sunwoo perched on his waist every time he rolled his eyes for the older couple, making them all laugh, Kevin and Jacob looking at them as proud parents.

But they were fine with that.

Especially when they started preparing that famous white envelope to send to their friends and family, the one with the golden letters of their names, and putting together the long-awaited list of best men.

Tears came out strong as a waterfall when Juyeon found that little box that was hidden for days and put on that ring. But it was the sweetest tears of their life, sweeter than the milkshakes that Jaehyun liked. After all, they were faithful to their words. 

  
  


_Life can play sometimes, but also gives many gifts. They will not lose this one._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I want to dedicate this story to all the people who are facing some battle and have found comfort in writing or reading. You are strong and we need you. ♡
> 
> Also thanks for reading and forgive me for possible grammatical errors, English is not my mother tongue but I did my best. Comments and criticisms are always welcome! If you want to yell at me on twitter (https://twitter.com/juyeonlatino) or curious cat (https://curiouscat.me/juyeonlatino), feel free to, I'm starting now and I would love to receive feedback.
> 
> With love, Nena.


End file.
